Mindless
by Suexmindless
Summary: Moi, c'est Sue, cela fait cinq ans que j'écris. Je suis passionnée d'écriture et fan d'HP ahah. J'espère vous faire découvrir le personnage de Tom. Une petite précision, l'histoire d'amour sera très mal-saine, donc tout ce qui est niais, non, y'en aura pas.
1. Prologue

Le souffle du vent résonnait tel un chant sinistre monotone vibrant d'un ton anormal. La rougeur du couchant se fondait dans le gris bleu des brumes. Un incendie de sang qu'éteignaient les hauts chênes toujours plus sombres. La nuit vint. Le hibou s'envola. L'orage retentissait si violemment qu'il brisa le calme pesant de la forêt interdite. Sous le grand sol, des larmes noires perlèrent. Elles envahissaient le tronc majestueux, le rendant sombre et infâme. Plus loin, des hommes habillés de capes sombres étaient en cercle autour de flamme ardente. Un silence terrifiant s'immisçait entre eux et leurs yeux étaient tournés vers le corps frêle d'une jeune femme. Elle était comme un pantin à qui on avait déchiré le cou. Ses longs cheveux bruns emprisonnaient son visage, occultant ce qu'elle était au cœur de son âme. Elle reflétait une apparence sombre et transparente. Ses mains jouaient à déchirer des feuilles, et son regard était dur et avide de sentiment. Délicatement, elle releva la tête, ses yeux étaient perçants, elle voulait leur faire croire qu'elle n'avait pas peur de la mort. Soudain, l'homme qu'elle redoutait le plus au monde apparutd'une démarche démesurée, comme un serpent prêt à bondir à l'assaut de sa proie. Elle baissa instantanément la tête. Il leva sa baguette en direction du corps de la jeune fille, son regard était dur, il mit un temps avant d'accomplir ce qu'il devait faire. Puis, elle releva la tête, lui faisant face, des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues lisse, elle voulait lui parler, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait mais le poison de la peur envahissait tout le long de sa gorge. Brusquement, un air lugubre se développa autour d'elle. Un voile d'ambre l'encerclait, comme prisonnière de son histoire. Elle tenta de s'enfuir, mais cefut en vain. Le vent s'intensifia.L'alarme était donnée. Le cloché sonna trois fois, et puis plus rien.

« _Quand la noirceur de ton âme s'avère trop sévère, l'équilibre du temps diminue lentement, jusqu'à t'enfermer dans un monde où tu ne pensais pas être un jour.»_


	2. Chapter 1

**Juillet 1942,**

_« Des nuages noirs s'amoncelaient juste au-dessus de la ville, et une tempête de pluie s'abattait sur eux. Quand résonna le tonnerre. L'éclair traversa la majeure partiedu village, il était ahurissant et violent. On assistait à des agitations acharnées dans les rues encombrées. Dans l'immensité des cris et la peur de mourir, ils se dispersaient en tout sens. On entendait les gros tambours jouer tout l'or de l'atrocité, d'une mélodie affûtée et d'une discordance entre plusieurs notes, comme si la mélodie croulait avec le monde. Des ambulances affluèrent avec leurs sirènes tonitruantes sur des corps déchiquetés, des enfants amputés et des morts. Plus loin, l'armée s'affaissaient sous les décombres, brandissant leurs machines à tuer, et tirant sur quiconque. Des avions se répandaient en masse, lâchant leurs bombes meurtrières sur les bâtiments de la cité. En effet, on pouvait apercevoir des immeubles éventrés où se terraient quelques rares humains prêts à tuer pour survivre. La peur avait tant consumé toute la ville que__l'air en était accablant. Soudain, des soldats néonazis apparurent sur la rue principale, avec leurs chars et leurs bombes. Ceux de devant marchèrent à une allure très précise et leurs pas étaient rythmés par les tambours. C'est alors qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux de jais déboula d'un bâtiment en feu. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre un instant, ne sachant plus quoi faire et des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de sa joue. Elle fut prise de tremblementstellement que la peur était présente. Puis, les soldats avancèrent de plus en plus rapidement vers elle, la jeune fille ne prit plus une seconde pour réfléchir et s'engouffra dans une petite ruelle. Elle courut de plus en plus vite et la terre se mit à trembler sous ses pieds face à l'assaut de soldatsqui se tenaient derrière elle. Ensuite, elle s'élança dans un tunnel humide, à mesure que les pas se rapprochaient, son cœur se serrait. Au loin, elle vit une silhouette masculine, qui lui tendait la main et... »_

Eliana se réveilla en sursaut. Ses ongles transperçaient son matelas baignant de larmes. Son regard resta figé. Des gouttes d'eau perlèrent sur son front, sa respiration était saccadée et son cœur lui faisait atrocement mal. Elle se frotta les yeux mais elle avait perdu la notion du temps, éperdument désorienté rêve était étrange, sombre et à la fois réel. La jeune femme demeura inerte dans les draps d'un mélange de couleurs ocre et ivoire. Ses pupilles azurées contemplaient le lustre immaculé qui dégagea une exhalaison obscure.

Ces temps-ci, elle n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose qu'à la guerre qui les consumait de terreur. Un liquide acide coula lentement à l'intérieur de sa gorge rien qu'en imaginant d'être capturée par les allemands. Si terrible. Elle ne voulait plus y penser, car oui, cela la terrorisait plus que tout. Pourtant, elle ne devrait pas parce qu'elle n'était pas une simple humaine. C'était une sorcière, mais juive. Cette religion qu'elle ne pratiquait plus depuis ses onze ans, quand elle avait découvert son don, mais surtout lorsqu'elle était entrée à Beauxbâtons. Ce fut le plus beau jour de sa vie, mais aujourd'hui elle ne savait pas si elle allait rester dans cette école en France, là ou la guerre éclatait.

Eliana laissa échapper ses pensées et se leva maladroitement de son lit en baldaquin. Dehors, la pluie faisait rage, le ciel se déchaînaitet le bruit du tonnerre assourdissant grandissait. Elle frissonna de terreur quand l'éclair eut retentit, sûrementà cause de son rêve encore tout , une petite fille aux cheveux bouclés entra furtivement à l'intérieur de son antre.

_ Eliana, papa et maman ont quelque chose de très important à nous dire, dit-elle toute essoufflée.  
_ Ca ne peut pas attendre ? répondit Eliana d'un ton qui se voulait ennuyeux.  
_ Non... fit-elle doucement.

Elle suivit sa petite sœur dans le salon. L'obscurité la plus totale s'imposait dans ces lieux. On entendait encore le bruit de la pluie frappantsur les carreaux. Dans le coin du salon, une bougie y était allumée reflétant ses rayons jaunâtres sur la table d'ébène. Des peintures inconnues la suivaient du regard, tel l'actrice principale d'un drame. Certaines lui lançaient des regards dédaigneux et d'autres remplis de compassion. Un homme aux yeux vert émeraude était assis sur un canapé de couleur marron tenant son épouse fermement en retenant ses sanglots. Il regarda arriver ses enfants avec légèreté, en essayant d'être le plus rassurant possible. Il y eut un long silence pesant, comme s'il cherchait les bons mots à employer devant les mines inquiètent de ses filles. Son père regarda son aînée sérieusement en essayant de cacher la tristesse qui le meurtrissait à petit feu. Il quitta sa femme un moment et s'avança faiblement vers la fenêtre ou la brume retenait un soleil ardent, rendant un paysage pâle et froid. Les rues étaient désertes ce qui rendait la situation plus inquiétante. Puis, son bienfaiteur prit son courage à deux mains, s'avança d'un pas qui se voulait plus rapide et déclara doucement :

_ Ma chérie, j'ai reçu de mauvaise nouvelle, récemment des rumeurs circulent sur la rafle des juifs qui devrait se passer ce mois-ci.

Eliana sursauta brusquement, retenant ses larmes qui ne tardèrent pas à ruisseler sur ses joues rosies. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas maintenant. Le désespoir l'envahit soudainement et le cauchemar de la veille refaisait surface. Voyant la mine décomposée de sa fille, il la prit dans ses bras en lui répétant que tout irait pour le mieux. Mais elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

_ Eliana, il y a longtemps, ton grand-père avait construit une pièce secrète. Mais nous ne pourrions pas rentrer tous dedans. Alors j'ai décidé, enfin nous avons décidé avec ta mère, que toi et ta sœur seraient cachées un bon moment dans cet endroit le temps que... il n'arriva pasà terminer sa phrase que sa fille éclata en sanglot et hurla :

_ Non, s'il vous plaît,papa tu sais très bien que je peux tous nous sauver. Je pourrais utiliser la magie...

Son père lui fit un signe de se taire.

_ Il n'en est pas question ! Je refuse que tu utilise ta magie pour qu'aprèstu sois banniedu monde dans lequel tu teplais tant ! Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser ta magie devant des humains !

_ Tu sais très bien que je feraisn'importe quoi pour sauver ce qui m'est le plus cher.

_ C'est déjà décidé Eliana, je suis désolée ma chérie. Nous nous reverrons peut-être...

Elle sortitde la pièce en colère, les larmes sortirent tel un torrent, et s'abandonna dans un recoin d'une pièce. Ses cheveux de jais retombaient sur son visage et au plus profond de ses yeux bleus océans, une larme de tristesse se dessinait. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa sœur la rejoignit. Ses petits bras frêlesla prirent, essayant de la réconforter au mieux. Eliana releva lentement sa tête et fixa les yeux charbonneux de l'enfant. Elle remarqua à sa plus grande surprise, que celle-ci avait grandie.C'était une jolie jeune femme du haut de ses douze ans. De longues boucles noires retombaient délicatement sur ses minces épaules. Elle portait une petite robe en soie d'été qui mettait en valeur son teint laiteux. Eliana sourit en remarquant que sa sœur s'embellissait de jours en jours.

_ Tu es devenu une très belle jeune fille, Aria, dit-elle délicatement.

L'enfant rougit face à la remarque de son aînée.

_ Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer nana, Papa semblait désolétout à l'heure quand tu es pense qu'on ne les verra plus jamais si les Allemands les capturent ?

_ Ils s'en sortiront toujours, on s'en est toujours sorti dans la famille de toute façon. Ne te tracasse pas trop ma chérie. Et puis tu sais très bien que s'il leur arrive quoi que cesoit, je serai là. Je m'occuperai de toi.

Aria perdit cette petite étincelle en entendant les paroles de sa sœur. Brusquement, une vieille femme apparut, ses traits se trouvaient marqués par les années passées. Ses lèvres étaient pincées et ses yeux turquoise dévisagèrent les deux sœurs. Eliana se releva du sol glacé et s'avança lentement près de celle-ci. La vieille femme tendit ses mains rabougries et attrapa cellesd'Eliana.

_ Grand-mère, comment allez-vous ?

_ Oh... ma chérie, les Allemands sont en route, j'ai réussi à m'échapper autant que j'ai pu, mais ton grand-père... je voulais vous avertir et ton père sait pourquoi.

Eliana essaya tant bien que mal de retenir ses sanglots et déclara :

_ C'est pour cette histoire de cachette, pour Aria et moi ?

_ Oui, acquiesça-t-elle simplement.

Les deux protagonistes accompagnèrent la vieille femme dans le salon, où attendaient sagement leurs parents. Quand ils eurent franchi la porte, son père fit un bond. C'était le moment. Il regarda ses filles si fragiles et s'avança vers elles. Aria ne retenait plus ses larmes. Son petit corps d'enfant ne tenait plus, sa force l'avait perdue. Les larmes dévastèrent son visage angélique. Eliana se devait d'être forte, pour sa petite sœur. Elle la prit dans ses bras, la soutenant par les épaules. Leur mère qui se tenait à l'arrière-plan, tomba sur le sol en sanglotant. La peur grandissait violemment. Un silence de plomb s'installa de nouveau entre eux.

Aussitôt, leur grand-mère tendit cinq kippas. Ils se placèrent en cercle, main dans la main, avec leurs kippas sur la tête. Leur père prononça la prière et il fut accompagné de toute sa famille réunie. Une brise légère les entourait. Pendant un instant, le bonheur s'immisça vicieusement autour d'eux, remplissant leurs cœurs de soulagement. Pourtant, la peur reprit vite le dessus. La prière était finie.

Leur père s'avança près de la cheminée. Elle était imposante, légèrement poussiéreuse, mais elle gardait une élégante posture sombre et redoutable. En effet, deux grands lions se tenaient comme gardiens, l'un prêt à rugir et l'autre prudent. Il demanda à ses filles de venir à lui. Puis, il posa sa main sur la tête du lion de droite et l'abaissa. Il y eut un bruit assourdissant, le mur se déroula sous leurs yeux dévoilant un passage étroit. Aria et Eliana entrèrent à l'intérieur. La poussière s'infiltrait dangereusement à l'intérieur de leurs poumons, l'odeur qui s'en décelait était désagréable. Aria serra très fort la main de sa sœur, comme elle le faisait avec sa mère étant petite quand elle avait peur. Il faisait il faisait si chaud qu'onvoir des gouttes de sueur perler le long de leurs fronts. Soudain, sans qu'elles n'aient pu dire au revoir, le mur se referma.

Les enfants étaient caché , à l'intérieur de la demeure régnait une atmosphère pesante et glacée. On entendait les cliquetis de l'horloge centrale. Les trois adultes étaient assis sur le canapé dégustant un thé noir réchauffant leurs cœurs apeurés. Pour la première fois depuis l'installation des Allemands en France, ils avaient peur. L'homme regarda sa femme tendrement. Depuis la guerre, des cernes creusaient ses yeux et ses cheveux avaient prisune teinte grisâtre. Elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres gercées, et but une longue gorgée. Son souffle était lourd, comme si ses cellules avaient pris l'apparence d'un serpent, qui ondulait à l'intérieur de ses poumons. Mais ce silence si lourd l'agaça tant qu'elleimplora :

_ Parlez je vous prie... ce silence m'est insupportable... murmura-t-elle.

Sa belle-mère la regarda intensément de ses yeux bleus et lui répondit calmement :

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas ma chère, les enfants s'en sortiront. D'où ils sont cachés, rien ne pourra leur arriver, croyez-moi, dit-elle en essayant d'être la plus convaincante possible.

_ Je l'espère. J'ai surtout peur pour leur avenir, surtout pour Aria.

_ Eliana est là. Elles sont fortes, répondit son mari sérieusement.

Brusquement, des bruits ahurissants de moteur retentirent dans la rue. On entendait les portes claquer. Le son de cette languedésagréable s'éleva de plus en plus fort. Des hommes et des femmes hurlèrent face à l'assaut de soldats qui les obligeaient à rejoindre les chars. Son épouse éclata en sanglot en entendanttout ce vacarme. Son mari lui prit délicatement la main. Le temps du silence s'était dissipé, des coups violents résonnaient contre la porte d'entrée. Seulement, ils restèrent immobile, paralysés par la peur. L'homme de la maison prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança doucement dans le couloir. Son cœur s'accéléra. Il porta ses mains sur la poignée, s'arrêta un instant retenant son souffle. Cependant, il ne put être encore plus lent, les soldats commençaient à s'impatienter. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte et fut projeté sur l'asphalte. Trois hommes de la gestapo s'élancèrent d'un pas vif vers le salon.

_ Franck Ehrenstein, Adélaide Ehrenstein, Aria Ehrenstein et Eliana Ehrenstein, énuméra-t-il, mais il remarqua les absents. Où sont vos enfants ? ! hurla-t-il

Personne ne dit un mot.

_ Fouillez moi cette putain de maison, ordonna-t-il à ses deux acolytes.

Un frisson d'angoisse parcourutlentement les trois adultes. Adélaide se redit. On entendait les meubles se renverser avec fracas, des verres brisés et le linge qui valsait. Les policiers revinrent bredouilles.

_ Nous n'avons rien trouvé, déclara le plus gros d'entre eux.

Soudain, un hurlement venant de la cheminée fit frissonner la famille Ehrenstein.

_ Et bien je crois que nous avons trouvé ce que nous cherchons, dit-il vicieusement.

La gestapo s'avança vers la cheminée. L'un d'eux prit Franck par le col et l'envoya valser contre la cheminée.

_ Ouvre, chien, hurla-t-il.

Adélaide hurla face à la scène. Des compulsions violentes la prirent.

_ Ne leur dit rien Franck, pour l'amour du ciel, cria-t-elle

Le plus jeune de la gestapo s'avança vers elle et lui mit un coup violent sur ses joues. Du sang perla légèrement sur sa bouche boursouflé retient son calme sachant que s'il faisait un faux pas, cela lui coûterait la vie. Le chef prit les devant, et essaya toutes les combines possibles. On entendait les pas apeurés dans le sous-sol des jeunes filles. Puis, il trouva enfin, le mur se déroula de nouveau devant leurs yeux, mais cette fois-ci effarés.

_ Emmenez ceux**-**là dans les chars, je m'occupe du reste.

L'homme entra dans l'étroite pièce et se lança à la poursuite des jeunes filles. Il entendit du bruit en bas, en effet un trou se formait devant lui. Il sauta dedans sans réfléchir et se perdit dans l'obscurité qui régnait au sous-sol. L'atmosphère était froide et humide. Ilcourutvers le bruit des pas. Soudain, il vit des pieds se fondre dans un trou. Il s'élança vers eux et attrapa violemment les chaussures. Eliana essaya de tous ses muscles de pousser sa sœur vers la sortie, mais elle n'y arriva pas. Une force derrière le mur l'en empêchait. Aria pleura, elle avait tellement mal aux jambes qu'elle lâcha les mains de sa sœur et s'abandonna dans les bras du diable. Eliana hurla de douleur en crachant tout un tas d'insulte.

_ Nana cours... murmura sa sœur

_ Non je ne t'abandonneraipas !

Mais quand elle vit la main de l'homme qui avait capturé sa sœur, elle ne réfléchit plus une seconde et s'élança dans les ténèbres du couloir. Elle se mit à courir si vite qu'onavait l'impression que ses jambes se dérobaient du sol. Soudain, elle tomba dans un tunnel. Elle cria de tout son être, son corps se balançait de droite à gauche quand d'un coup elle s'arrêta de glisser. Eliana se releva délicatement. La vue qui s'offrait à elle était splendide. Un immense château entouré de tours pointues avec une imposante posture gothique trônait sur toute la longueur du terrain. Elle s'avança délicatement. De longues marches en pierre se déployaientdevant elle. Elle gravit celle-ci, quand soudain, un vieil homme vêtu d'une longue robe bleutée l'interrompit :

_ Bienvenue à Poudlard, Miss Ehrenstein.


End file.
